A Different Power
by P0LT3RG31ST
Summary: For young Jeffrey Winters, fate had a way of screwing people over ages before they even existed. As he descended into and passed pure insanity, certain threads became ropes that tethered him to a world previously unknown. A Jeff the Killer Fanfic that may or may not be a romance. First chapter is a personal recap of original story. No yaoi. Rated M for gore and language.


So, I had a thought. After reading the original story, I noticed there were quite a few plot holes. As I was fixing them, I got a bit of an idea and I'm hoping to expand on it. I hope everyone likes it. There may be a few grammar mistakes. If so, please tell me. First fanfic, so please critique. I can handle it. I hope...

Jeff the Killer

The phrase 'Stick and stones can break my bones, but names will never hurt me' basically means that words are not harmful. The taunts and jibes, the jokes and names are meaningless. In reality, those create the deepest wounds. Punches leave bruises, but the bruises will fade. A push may lead to a fractured arm, but the bones will knit back. You cannot knit back a fractured soul, or heal a bruised mind. They say it fades in time, but it simply builds up under a shield. And shields never last forever.

Staring out of a moving car window had always been relaxing for the young Jeffrey Winters. The objects closer to the car blurred into a strange river of colors. The further away you got, the slower things seem to pass. He would always try to see everything, and though he never succeeded, it kept his mind off of the fear he felt. The fear of moving to a new place.

"Jeff." He startled out of his gazing and looked confusedly at his father, Peter Winters. "Excited for a new school?"

Jeff rolled his ice blue eyes goodnaturedly. "Sure, with all of the bullies that come along with it." If Jeff was anything, it was sarcastic. He had this strange ability of pissing everyone off with his scathing words. It got him into alot of trouble in his old school, but sometimes it also got him out. Jeff's parents didn't appreciate it as much as he, or his brother Liu, did. They made it known, too.

"Young man, this is a chance to start something new. How about not making the school hate you?" his mother, Margaret, asked tiredly. Jeff knew she didn't mean it in such a harsh or blunt way, but it hurt nonetheless. His only response was silence, staring dejectedly at the patterns of strings in his hoody. He felt Liu, still asleep, shift next to him and lay his light blonde head onto Jeff's shoulder.

Liu was older than Jeff by seven and a half minutes, though many find Jeff to be far more mature than Liu. Liu had an abundance of energy and he could hardly ever contain it. It wasn't obnoxious energy, but more like a contagious happiness. His hair was just as bright as his attitude and his ocean blue eyes reflected the same. But Liu had always been a bit sickly, easily catching an illness. Jeff did his best to care for him, inseperable from his fraternal twin.

Jeffrey was quite different from his brother, regardless of how close they were. His hair was a light brown and his eyes a more icy blue. He seemed to always shadow Liu, protecting his oblivious brother with harsh words to those that hated Liu's happiness. He wasn't an unhappy person, just more reserved and refused to wear his emotions on his sleeve. He rarely became ill, unlike Liu, but when he did it was worse than his brother's fallings. During this time Liu would never leave Jeff's side unless it was to help him.

So, when Liu found Jeff's shoulder to be a nice pillow, Jeff let him be. It was an endearing image for his mother, who took a picture. Unfortunately she completely forgot to remove the flash and woke the light sleeping boy up with a start.

Unpacking, to Liu, was the worst thing in the world. It beat homework. It beat chores AND homework. He couldn't help pouting as he worked at a snail's pace. Not even when his brother's quiet footsteps made their way to his room.

"Those clothes aren't going to hang themselves, unless they're suicidal. How awkward would that be?" Jeff joked, gaining Liu's attention. The elder brother rolled his eyes, chuckling.

"First world problems, Jeffy," Liu teased. Jeff gave an indignant huff and turned away.

"To think that I was going to help you..." he sighed, fake sadness dripping from his voice. Liu shot up from his spot and tackled Jeff, wailing dramatically.

They scuffled for a bit and, with a few scolding words from their mother, completed Liu's room. Jeff, ever the meticulous one, had already finished his own. Their father called them down to the driveway, needing a few more hands to lift some furniture.

As they walked through the front door of their new, and fancy house, they spotted their mother speaking with a middle-aged lady. Being young teenaged boys, they simultaenously turned on their heels and walked straight back to the house.

"Oh, boys!" They flinched as Margaret called for them and trudged back over to her, Jeff's Converse and Liu's Nikes dragging in the grass. The motions of annoyance went unnoticed by Margaret and the neighbor, whose mouth was smiling tightly, restrained by Botox. Quite honestly it was frightening, but the two had enough manners to not say anything or stare. So, they chose to avert their eyes to her painfully yellow sundress.

"Jeff, Liu, this is Barbara. Barbara, this is Jeffrey and Liu. They're fraternal twins." Barbara grinned, and waved behind her. A small boy, perhaps six or seven, ran up from across the street. His ginger curls bounced and he had the biggest smile.

"This is Billy, my son. Say hi, Billy!" Barbara introduced, voice unbelievably high pitched. Billy held onto his mother shyly, muttering a small hello to Jeff and Liu. Liu gave a small wave and Jeff offered the child a small smirk.

Margaret grinned and patted Jeff and Liu on their heads. "Well, go on and help your father." The two took off like rockets towards the garage. Barbara talked with Margaret a bit afterwards before bidding farewell and walking home with Billy.

As they passed over the grass of their perfectly manicured lawn, Billy spoke in a hushed whisper. "Mommy? Jeffy scares me..."

Barbara frowned, looking at her son. "Why is that?"

"The big red smile scares me... Mommy, why didn't he blink?" Barbara was shocked, to say the least. Then again, children say the darndest things.

Rare steak had always been Jeff's favorite. He'd play with the still pink slab of tissue, poking and prodding just to see blood come out. Then, he'd slice it up into small bits with his knife. His parents would stare at him funnily, as if enjoying his steak was wrong. However, tonight his mother looked quite happy.

"Boys." Liu and Jeff glanced towards her, obediently. "On Saturday Billy is having a birthday party and Barbara would like for us to go."

Liu pouted. "Why? He's, like, five. And we're, what, thirteen?" Peter gave his oldest son an amused look.

"Are you asking us, or telling?" Liu didn't get to answer as Jeff interjected.

"Mom, I don't know about you, but we aren't just some dumb kids. Did you want to make this as awkward as possible?" He spoke in a bored tone, but the underlying anger was very clear in his eyes. When his mother just sighed he stopped talking and excused himself from the table, not waiting for an answer.

He didn't stomp his way up to his room. His steps were silent, slow, and almost calculating. He didn't even slam his bedroom door, simply closing it as quietly as possible. Sitting on his black sheeted bed he closed his eyes against the hot burning anger.

"What the hell is this...?" he asked himself, voice low and just a raspy whisper. He laid there, waiting for it to leave. It wasn't until the rest of his family went to bed that it finally dissipated. It didn't escape him that neither parent checked up on him, just to see if he was okay. He got up and went to the bathroom, not wanting to sleep without brushing his teeth.

Not even done putting toothpaste on his Captain America brush he felt someone behind him. Looking in the mirror he saw it was just Liu, holding his stuffed lion. "Jeff?"

Jeff gave him a small smirk. "What's the matter? Scared the ghosts'll get you?"

Liu pouted and puched Jeff in the shoulder. "There aren't any ghosts, you idiot. I was wondering if you are okay."

"But you're still scared of them," Jeff retorted, evading his brother's main concern. Liu noticed this.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask one."

"I-ugh! Fine! Are you alright? You seemed really mad at dinner." Jeff smiled inwardly. At least one family member cared. He gave Liu a small hug.

"I'm fine, bro. I'll be alright. Just go to sleep," Jeff urged kindly. Liu was very touchy when he was sleepy, and had to be treated like a child. Though that was mainly Jeff's fault, babying him through nightmares and sicknesses. Liu nodded and walked back to his room, bidding Jeff goodnight. The youngest just shook his head and brushed his teeth, groaning inwardly as he remebered that school was tomorrow.

Dressed in a red hoody and grey skinny jeans, Jeff yawned widely, barely awake at the bus stop. Liu, in a blue hoody and black cargo pants, was quite awake and was bouncing impatiently. With an annoyed grumble Jeff glared at his brother until he stopped, but at Liu's hurt look he averted his glare to the sidewalk.

"School on the very next day? Mom and Dad must really hate me..." he muttered, shrugging his shoulders so his back pack didn't fall. Liu didn't hear him, Thank God.

His ears perked as the sound of wheels suddenly appeared behind him and he had just enough time to tackle his brother to the ground as a kid on a skateboard flew over their heads. The burning returned as Jeff glared icily at the kid.

"What the hell was that for?" Jeff growled. The kid kicked up his skateboard casually, dusting invisible dirt off of his Aeropostale and ripped jeans, and completely uncaring of Jeff's murderous stare.

"Oh, lighten up, newbie." Two other boys appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Hey, you guys moved into that nice house across the street. Troy, Keith? Think these guy's can pay the toll?" Keith, a morbidly obese boy that, to Jeff, was nothing but a tub of lard. He probably hasn't exercised since he fell out of his mother's womb, the poor woman. Keith was quite thin and had a look of pure ignorance on his face. What a cliche guy for a bully to have by his side. "You see, there is a bit of bus fare this neighborhood is due to pay. So, cough it up."

Liu, in an odd spur of bravery, scoffed harshly at Randy. He then threw a shaky smirk at Jeff. "Can you believe this guy, Jeff? Douche probably buys his jeans ripped." Jeff, though he wanted to facepalm at his brother's failed insult, felt a surge of pride towards his older sibling. Randy, on the other hand, thought otherwise. With a nod towards Keith, who flipped out a switchblade. Liu stood stock still as Troy grabbed his wallet from Liu's back pocket.

Jeff had enough. "Hey, asshole! Give my brother back his wallet, or else..." His voice was uncharacteristically low and a bit raspy. Randy blinked a bit in surprise before sneering, flipping his dark hair out of his face.

"Listen, dumbass. Unless you and your brother want to get your asses kicked, I suggest you shut up and take it." He swung at Jeff with a knife he had hidden. It was all very strange to Jeff, how natural it felt as the burning flared into energy and he went on instinct. He grabbed Randy's wrist and twisted it around and punched his nose, relishing the soft pop it made, followed by the telltale cracking of some of the more fragile bones.  
Randy let out a piercing scream and dropped the blade, completed consumed by the pain. Almost joyously, Jeff snatched the blade, spun around, and sunk it into the soft flesh of Keith's arm as the thin boy tried to stab him. A new voice entered the chorus of screams when Jeff left the knife in Keith's arm and twisted around to punch Troy in the stomach, hard. The large boy fell to his knees and vomited all over himself.

Liu watched, mouth agape in amazement. "Jeff, when did you learn how-" Jeff interrupted him by readjusting his back pack and pulling Liu away from the bus stop.

"Later. C'mon, we've got to go!" The two took off to their school, not wanting to be caught at the scene.

"Did you hear about Randy and his goons?"  
"Some say a weird serial killer did it..."

"What's up with those new guys?"

"Why's he smiling like that?"

Jeff and Liu came home after a very stressful day of school. Strange thing was that Jeff was happy. Happy that Randy, Keith, and Troy were hurt terribly. Happy that he did it. It scared him to think like this, but truth be told, he just couldn't help feeling happy.

His mother was there to greet them, smiling widely at the sight of Jeff's grin. "Hello, boys! How was school?"

Liu didn't answer, so Jeff did. In a voice a bit similar to the one he used against Randy he said, "It was...wonderful." Liu was a bit scared for his little brother, but shrugged it off. Must have been all the attention they were getting from girls.

Jeff thrashed slightly in his bed, sweating and whimpering slightly in his sleep. His boxers stuck to his skin and his covers were twisted around his legs. He was having a nightmare...

*Jeff Dreamscape*

His face, oh God, what had he done?! Jeff stared at his dreamself, tears streaming down his thirteen year old cheeks at the sight of him. The eyes, that smile... And the horrid reflection the bloodstained knife held as Dream-Jeff stalked silently behind his mother, who hastily ran to her bedroom.

"Honey, get the gun. Something's wrong with Jeff!" he heard her whisper. Dream-Jeff frowned slightly before smirking and entering the room, knife at the ready. Jeff ran after, terrified of what was going to happen. He entered the doorway just in time to hear himself say, "You lied, Mommy..." Real Jeff let out a piercing scream as Dream-Jeff proceeded to slice his parents apart, spraying the room in blood. Some hit him, and he stumbled away, not wanting to see what happened...

"It's just a dream..." he heard that horrible voice murmur. Real Jeff saw the glint of metal right before his eyes snapped opened, and he was back in his bed.

*Real World*

Liu was next to him, kneeling at his bedside and looking at him with concerned eyes. Nothing was said as Liu pulled his younger brother into a tight hug, letting Jeff sob silently into Liu's shoulder. Jeff didn't remember why he felt so scared. It was just terror, pure terror. And he didn't even know what caused it.

After ten minutes of comforting his normally strong brother, Liu got Jeff out of bed and the two agreed to not mention Jeff's night terror. With one last look at Jeff he left to his room, needing to dress for school.

Jeff padded over to his closet and donned a dark green t-shirt and grey cargo pants. After he tied on his Converse and brushed his teeth he walked to the stairs, all evidence of his dream gone with a bit of combing through his hair and some splashes of water on his face. Then, he heard his mother heatedly arguing with someone at the door and ran down the stairs. What he saw made his heart drop.

Standing there and towering over his mother were two police officers. And Jeff knew why they were there. His mother approached him angrily, nostrils flaring slightly. "Jeffrey, these officers told me that you were seen stabbing three boys and running from the scene. Is that true?" Jeff frowned inwardly, bowing his head.

"It was self defense... And only two were stabbed! The ones with the knives!" Jeff ground out, trying to push down the rage that was building up. One of the officers crossed his arms and looked down at Jeff in disbelief.

"Son, there were three kids severly injured, and eye witnesses that said they saw you running. There isn't any proof that it was self defense," he stated, speaking slowly like one would to a toddler. Jeff seethed, but said nothing. These cops were ignorant to possibilities. They just wanted the case to be closed, but Jeff had to be honest with himself. What he did was not a normal reaction to bullying. Retaliation should not have been that enjoyable.

He looked away, brows furrowed and teeth grinding. It was enough for the cops, who moved forward to arrest him.

"Wait! He didn't do it!" Everyone looked up at the top of the stairs to where Liu was holding a knife, sporting several cuts and bruises on his arms. As if he had been in a scuffle. Jeff went cold with realisation.

"Liu, you idiot! Tell the truth! I did it!" Jeff screamed, anger now redirected to his brother. Hot tears burned their way down his face, and he didn't even care. Liu gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor bro... Trying to take the blame for me..." Liu almost cooed. Jeff flinched, as if he were punched, as the cops got Liu downstairs and arrested him.

The youngest Winters fell to the ground in a yell and began to punch the floor out of pure rage. He felt hands on his shoulder and wept harder as his mother held tightly onto him, crying as well. "Enough, Jeff! He did something wrong, don't blame yourself!"

"Honey?" His father's voice came from the doorway, completely confused. "Why're you guys crying? Where's Liu?"

Jeff pushed away from his mother and ran to his room, feeling completely betrayed. He slammed his door and collapsed on his bed, unable to even think about what happened. His brother, his best and only friend, was gone. For the first time, Jeff knew he had no control over the situation. At least, in his mind, it couldn't get any worse...

"Liu Travis Winters. You are hereby charged with the unprovocated attack against Randy Liles, Troy Evertson, and Keith Sanders. How do you plea?" the judge whats-his-name asked. Jeff could care less as he stared hard at his brother, praying he wouldn't say-

"Guilty." One word. Just one word. Jeff clenched his fists, no longer angry but just saddened. If Liu wanted to not fight and just take it laying down, then fine. Let him. He always did let people run over him.

The sentence was a year in juvy, with close psychiatric observation and tight control of possessions. A year without his closest friend. Jeff found himself strangely numb to that. If Liu wanted to take the blame and feel like a bad ass, let him. Maybe he'll learn to never try and keep someone from their own punishments again.

School had been unbearable, with all of the whispers from nosy children and suspicious teachers. He was still the center of attention, what with his looks and the speculation that he was the one who did it. How ironic...

Jeff, finally escaping his horde of fangirls, walked around the semi filled courtyard. He settled with a bench that overlooked the fall changed forest and brought out his homework. All of his movements were slow and apathetic, as if he just woke up.

As he straightened up and glanced at the trees, he found himself staring in slight horror as a figure looked back at him from the treeline. Blink. It was gone.

Several thoughts ran through Jeff's mind. The main being: where was his face?! After a few minutes of shocked thinking, the bell rang, jolting him out of his stupor. A shaky grin grew on his face. What a stupid thought... Jeff thought. I need to get some sleep...

Jeffrey Winters had several likes and dislikes. For one, he liked sleeping. Alot. He also disliked it when people woke him up by opening his curtains. The action was often followed with some hissing and a cocooned boy wrapped in black comforters.

"Oh, Jeff, stop it," his mother chastised lightly, ruffling the small amount of hair that poked out from under the blankets. A single groan of reluctance answered her as the blankets unravelled.

"It's the weekend..." he complained loudly, rubbing his eyes much as a sleepy child would. His mother rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jeffrey-" "Don't call me that..." "-today's Billy's birthday!"

Jeff glared sourly at her, and noted with great disappointment that she was dressed in her nice cocktail dress. "It's so early..." he whined.

With a giggle Margaret picked up his clock and showed it to him. 2:45 PM. He gave another groan and waited until his mother left before sitting up.

He stared up at the ceiling, blue eyes blank. He was still very sore about Liu's unintentional betrayal, but the shock had worn off and Jeff could only frown. So, with the reluctance of a regular teenager, he got up to dress.

He pulled a pair of black slacks over his grey boxers, tightening them around his slim waist with a black canvas belt. Shivering slightly as the cool air of the house finally hit his bare torso, he looked quickly for a nice shirt. Unfortunately, he didn't have any dress shirts so he pulled on a Back in Black ACDC shirt. Satisfied, he pulled on some socks and his black Converse before brushing his teeth and heading downstairs.

His mother, ever the tactful one, pulled a sour face at his attire. "Really, Jeff? All black? We're going to a party and we need to make a good first impression!" Jeff, ever the calm one, scowled. She knew he didn't have any good shirts, after all she buys him his clothing. With a roll of his eyes he marched back up the stairs, to his room, and yanked a white hoody from his still open closet. He roughly pulled it over his head before walking back down the stairs.

"Oh, okay, really? Nevermind, we haven't much time!" his mother huffed, exasperrated. They walked outside, where Peter was standing to lock the door, and across the street.

Billy's house was not unlike Jeff's house. In fact, besides the colors, there wasn't much of a difference at all. As Jeff approached, shoes crunching on the grass, he could hear the squealing laughter of young children. He heaved a sigh and, after being introduced to people he could honestly live without knowing, was directed to the backyard.

There were perhaps five children running around, playing cowboys and indians. Some had oversized cowboy hats, falling plastic play belts, and cap guns. The rest had fake, outrageously colored feathers and suction cup arrows and bows.

One child, a little blonde girl dressed as an indian, stumbled over to Jeff, the biggest grin on her adorable freckled face. "Misteh? Can you pway widh us?"

Jeff, melting a bit inside, still felt a bit of indignation. "Not right now, kid-"

She gripped him by his pant leg, only coming up to his thigh. "Pwease?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes. He gave a small sigh before smiling at her.

"Alright. What're you guy's playing?" he asked, voice soft. She giggled and pulled him over to the group.

"Cowboys and indians! You're a cowboy!" she declared, handing him a hat and a gun.

So they played, and though he'll never admit it outloud, he was enjoying himself. He forgot about Liu and Randy. These kids were just too adorable and he couldn't help but laugh along with them as they shot him.

After about ten minutes of playing, Jeff heard the sound of skateboards. He, knowing who it was, stood straight and quickly handed the little girl the toys. He shooed her away just in time for Randy and his gang to come flying over the fence.

Randy, face red and purple, and just a bit swollen, sneered at Jeff. His nose was also noticeably red, much to Jeff's amusement. "Hey, Jeffy! Listen, we have some unfinished business-"

Jeff cut him off with a growled response. "Shut it, Rudolph. I kicked your ass and you put Liu in Juvy. There is no unfinished business; we're even." He ran a hand through his thick brown hair, the only sign of nervousness.

Randy snarled, clenching his fists and kicking his skateboard away. "I don't go for even, asshole! I go for winning-"

Jeff smirked, tilting his head to the side. "And how has that worked out for you? Oh, that's right. It didn't." This set Randy off. The lead bully gave a loud battle cry as he pile-drived Jeff into the ground.

"Gah!" Jeff yelped as Randy jumped back up and began kicking him. Blood coated Jeff's face and the front of his hoody after the third kick. He finally caught Randy's foot and twisted it, bringing his attacker down. He struggled to his feet when he heard his mother scream his name.

Jeff looked up at the group of kids and adults, all shaking under the pointed barrels of Keith and Troy's pistols. Keith gave an order that froze Jeff's blood. "You all had better not interfere and help the bastard! Otherwise your guts'll go flying!"

Being so distracted by Keith's command that Randy took him by complete surprise. A five inch switch blade was buried to the handle in the toned flesh of Jeff's shoulder. Jeff screamed loudly, blood and pain blossoming at the same rate, soaking his hoody red. He kicked back, catching Randy in the stomach and stumbled away, yanking out the blade. It was so slick with the hot liquid that it just slipped from his fingers.

Troy, seeing his chance, grabbed Jeff's brown hair when he stumbled close to him. The boy yelped as his head was wrenched back. Troy hissed menacingly into his ear, "Need some help?" With a great heave Jeff was sent flying through the glass doors, the startled screams of the parents and the crying of the kids drowning out the crash. He landed in a heap, curled into a fetal position as he pulled out a long piece of glass from his leg.

He heard footsteps behind him, and twisted around just as Randy kicked him hard in the back. Jeff rolled over a few times from the impact, and just laid there, to spent and injured to actually move.

Randy tilted his head and continued his kicking. He also took the chance to taunt his victim further. "What's the matter, Jeffy? Why won't you fight back? C'mon, I put your bro in juvy! Get up and fight!" He grabbed a vodka bottle that was randomly on the counter near him and smashed it against Jeff's head. The rank, clear liquid soaked Jeff's hair, dripping all over.

Jeff wasn't listening. Something snapped, his mind no longer protected by the walls of a conscience and morals. He was more curious of the slight roaring in his ears, and the sudden, familiar burning that consumed him. This time, it felt good. An urge to hurt. To kill... This was insanity. It was here, it always was...  
He pushed himself up, head bowed and shoulders hunched as he turned to face Randy, who nodded in approval. "Yeah, now he stands. C'mon, Jeffy, show me what you go-" He didn't get to finish.

Jeff's right fist slammed into Randy's sternum, the force making the heart stumble over its rhythm. He choked and sputtered as his now insane would-be victim threw him to the ground. He began to throw punch after punch into Randy's chest. First, he marvelled at the sound of cracking bones, but it wasn't enough. Now, the chest caved in, and sharp points poked through Randy's shirt, and the dying boy's life essence soaked through, mixing with the vodka that was dripping from Jeff's hair and hoody.

"R-Randy?!" Jeff glanced up as Keith screamed for his friend. He had barely enough time to register the disgusted looks from bystanders, and the flashes from the guns. Dodging them with new found agility, he made his way up the stairs, slipping slightly on the plush carpet.

He dove into the bathroom, sliding on the floor. He hastily gripped whatever was nearby, falling back down onto his rump as it gave way. He glanced at the object in his hand. A steel towel rack. Rushing to his feet, he waited until Troy burst through the door.

CRACK! The steel item slammed into Troy's temple, caving the softer part of the skull in and spraying blood against the mirror. The fat boy fell hard, dead instantly from the blow. The sight made Jeff giggle, and a strange warmth flowed through his body, causing him to violently shiver.

Keith charged in, knife raised. Jeff deftly caught his wrist with his left hand, but was taken by surprise when Keith's other hand went to his neck.

Choking, he was smashed against the wall, indenting the sheetrock. The impact shook the shelf above them, knocking over a partially closed bottle of bleach, soaking them.

Both let out screams, and while Keith continued to cry out in pain, Jeff wiped the bleach away from his eyes. He then thrust the towel rack through Keith's throat, encountering very little resistance.

Jeff crouched down and looked Keith over, smiling widely at how wonderfully crimson the boy was. Then, he spotted the knowing grin on Keith's face. "What're you smiling about? You should be dead right now..."

Keith could only grin wider. He then, with the last of his strenght, lifted a lit lighter. "You're covered...in bleach... and alcohol..." He threw it at Jeff. "Burn, you psycho... and go to hell..."

Jeff could only scream. It was so animalistic, and full of agony, there was no way this scream came from a thirteen year old boy. His body was a walking inferno, his flesh melting away. Rolling on the ground didn't help. It wasn't until his mother and father finally got up there and put the flames out, crying Jeff's name in desperation. He was unconcious long before, though his screams never died down in the minds of those that just stood by and watched.

It was just darkness. Nothing else. Just a black void that constricted him. Suffocated him. Jeff gave a low growl, struggling against it. Pain flared through his entire body, forcing a small whimper from him. A warm sensation spread over his torso, not unlike the blood that spilled from his wound caused by Randy's knife.

"Jeff? Jeff! Oh, God! Nurse!" Jeff twitched slightly at the sound of his mother's voice. "Oh, Jeffrey, I'm so sorry..."

Margaret began sobbing, gripping her son's bed sheets in a manner that wouldn't cause him any discomfort. She repeated her apologies, and Jeff was helpless to comfort her.

'Mom, please stop crying,' he wanted to say. Suddenly a door opened and Jeff could hear several footsteps echoe through what he assumed to be a hospital room.

"Ma'am, if you could step outside, please." Jeff began to panic when his mother complied. He didn't want to be alone, left to the horrors of his snapped mind. The attack would replay again and again. He would see that faceless man, reaching out with white clawed hands.

Then, he was beginning to fade once again, back into the nothingness of whince he came.

Two weeks. Two weeks, and not another visit. Jeffrey Winters came to understand that his family was ashamed. Their son had just brutally murdered three other kids. Who would want to see someone capable of that? But still... They could at least send a note, or something...  
The pain was gone, much to his dismay. Now, only the sounds of the hospital reminded him of his continuing life. His pathetic, pointless, and meaningless life. But soon, he could leave. He was about to have the bandages removed from his now fully healed injuries.

The doctors' were stumped. There was no way anyone should have healed third degree burns so well and so quickly without grafting. No questions were asked though, as most of them were grateful he didn't go through more pain than he already has.

Jeff was excited as a hand grabbed his left. "J-Jeff?! Oh, God..."

"Liu..." Jeff smiled. His voice was better now, but still strangely raspy. "Hey, bro! They got you out of that hellhole, eh?"

Liu was obviously crying, with how choked his laugh was. "You idiot... I'm so sorry..." At this Jeff just rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. He felt a bit indignant with how apologetic Liu was being, but chose not to comment.

"Ready, Jeffrey?" Doctor Morgan, his primary, asked. Jeff snorted.

"Seriously?" he scoffed. Morgan chuckled, and began to gently unwind the bandages.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question..." The good doctor trailed off as Jeff's face was revealed. The nurses that changed the bandages as he slept weren't kidding.

He let the rest on the face fall away, handing Jeff a mirror and stepping away with a strained smile. Jeff, with his eyes still closed, gave a silent thanks to whatever kept him alive.

Then, he opened them. It was blinding at first, and quite painful, but a few blinks rid him of the pain. Then, he heard the horrified gasp of his mother, and turned to look at her. She was covering her mouth in terror, tears streaking down her face. His father looked a bit ill, and Liu... Oh, God. He wouldn't even look at him! Why?

Jeff looked at them frantically as they looked away with negative , he needed to know. Ignoring the mirror the doctor gave him, Jeff walked to the bathroom with slightly wobbly legs.

The light came on with a buzz, flickering dimly. It made him smile slightly, a strange fluttering in his belly. Finally, he looked up, away from the soft green bathroom tile.

He was...beautiful... His skin was now a pearly, translucent white. Touching it revealed a soft, leathery feel. His hair was an impossible black, unlike his previous chocolate brown. And his lips were the brightest of reds, much like the blood of the boys he had spilled.

Jeff was silent for a bit. But, then, as he looked back at his family, all of that lovely happiness vanished. It was replaced with hot, angry, giddiness. He glanced back at his image, grinning madly and giggling hoarsely. Margaret stepped forward.

"It's...it's not that bad, Jeff..." she tried to reassure. Jeff, now bracing himself against the sink as laughter wracked his body. He turned his head slightly to look at her through his bangs, blue eyes wide with madness.

"Not that bad? It's perfect!" he proclaimed, continuing to laugh. Margaret, shaking, turned to the doctor.

"Dr. Morgan, is there something wrong with my son?!" she asked, hugging Liu close to her. The boy was trembling harshly, staring at Jeff with wide, fearful eyes.

Dr. Morgan regarded Jeff with an amused expression. "It's only the pain medication. It makes our patients kind of loopy." He made a spinning motion near his head with his hand for emphasis. "No worries, ma'am. He'll be fine in the morning. If he doesn't, then we'll give him a full psychiatric analysis."

Peter, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, gave Jeff a small smile as he handed the boy a new white hoody, new black Converse, and his black skinny jeans. "Here, kiddo. Put these on... We're going home."

Jeff couldn't stop smiling, even as the rough material of the pants irritated the still tender flesh. If anything, the small pain made him happier. He pulled his hoody over his head, uncaring about his lack of an undershirt. Strange, that they'd give him similar clothes to the ones that he killed in. Whatever, he couldn't care less about their motives.

"Jeff, honey? Time to go, sweetie!" Margaret called. Jeff took one last look at the mirror, truly enthralled with his new, beautiful face. He stepped out of the bathroom, unnerving everyone except for Dr. Morgan, who was looking at Jeff with amused curiousity.

"Hehehehehe... Okay, Mommy..." he whispered eerily. He followed them out, throwing a strangely light arm over a trembling Liu's shoulder. They left the hospital, completey unaware that tonight would be the last night they could enjoy life...

The day went either swimmingly or wa completely unbearable. For Jeff, it was amazing. He was so happy, and he could not stop smiling. He didn't even notice his family's discomfort. Not as he stared out of the car window, grinning like a maniac. Not as each carcass of pulverized animals on the side of the road caught his eye and he showed a disturbing amount of interest in them. The drive back was quite awkward, to say the least. Peter and Margaret shared a look, concerned. The same question was silently bouncing between them. Why wasn't he curious as to why they never visited? He couldn't know...

It was around six, and Jeff decided that video games weren't enough to satisfy his curiosity. He needed to know.

He paused the game and crawled over the couch to Liu, who was playing on his laptop. "Hey, Liu? When did you get out?" He was no longer smiling psychotically, but rather frowning thoughtfully.

Liu glanced up from his Minecraft game and gave Jeff a confused look. "I got home last night. I asked Mom and Dad if we could visit, but they said it was after hours..." He then furrowed his brows and snappped his fingers in realisation. "No, that can't be right! I asked Dr. Morgan when the hours end, he said nine. I got home at seven..."

Jeff felt his throat tighten. Gulping loudly, he asked in a small voice, "Then, where was Mom and Dad for the past two weeks?"

All of the color drained from Liu's face. "They didn't visit?" When Jeff shook his head Liu felt an immense amount of sorrow for his little brother. Liu set his laptop down and looked at his mildly disfigured brother. "But... Mom and Dad came to the Correction Facility! Why would they visit me and not you?!"

Jeff's shoulders slumped. Why? Was he really so hated by them? Liu, no longer phased by the appearance of Jeff, brought his brother in for a tight hug, one that Jeff returned just as tightly.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He, gently, grabbed Liu's wrist and dragged him off of the couch and out of the living room, to the office. "Maybe there is something they were working on!"

Liu nodded and the two boys came to stop at the locked, oak door. The eldest pouted. "It's locked! How're we gonna- Where'd you get that?" Jeff was holding a small flathead screwdriver from his dad's eyeglass kit.

"I needed a small tool for that model airplane I built last year, and Dad said I could use this! I forgot to put it back..." Jeff explained. He inserted the tool into the keyhole, wiggling it a bit.

"But why was it in your pocket now?" Liu asked. Jeff stopped as he thought about this, giving Liu a meaningful look.

"I honestly have no idea... But-" Click! "What's it matter? We're in!" The two shared a mischevious smile before turning the doorknob and walking in. The smell of ink and books hit them, a pleasant scent.

There were book cases lining the walls and a single mahogany desk infront of the window opposite of the door. It was like something you'd see in a movie. Regardless, they had a task. ANd it wasn't marvelling at how cool the room was.

"Check the left drawers, I'll check the right." They split and began reading every paper, every reciept, and every memo. They spent the rest of the day in there, until Liu found something that forced a sob from his throat.

Jeff was startled out of his reading of an old newspaper clipping of some children that went missing a century ago, something about a tall man. "Liu?" He looked at his brother just in time to see tears falling down his cheeks. He gathered his big brother in his arms, his black hair falling onto Liu's shoulders.

"J-Jeff! I don't want you to leave! Please don't!" Liu wailed, crying hard into Jeff's hoody. A cold knot twisted Jeff's heart, seeing the normally happy Liu like this.

Before he could ask, Liu shoved a packet of papers towards him. An entire filled out form for an entry to an orphanage. With his name. His body went numb in a split second, and his mind went into hyperdrive. So, this is why they never came. They were going to be rid of him, and couldn't face him. They couldn't keep a psycho in their house. He needed to be gone...

Jeff let the papers flutter to the floor, returning to consoling his distraught brother. "Shhh... It's okay, Liu. Don't worry... I'll fix this." Oh, yes he will.

Liu cried himself to sleep, still resting against Jeff's shoulder. It was quite endearing to Jeff, and though he just wanted to sit like that forever, he needed to put Liu to bed. He picked him up with little effort, acutely aware of how light and strong he felt. He carried the snoozing boy to his room, laying him on Liu's bed. Jeff tucked him in, with the care of a loving parent, planting a soft kiss to Liu's forehead.

He returned to the office, putting everything back the way it was, all the while smiling widely. It was seven thirty, and he had fifteen minutes before his parents were due to arrive. Each paper was filed accordingly, except for the orphanage papers. He left that on the desk, in plain view for whomever entered the room. Next to that was the opened case of his father's prized hunting knife, one he had never used. It was missing from the case, and currently housed in Jeff's hoody pocket.

Locking the door as he exited, Jeff walked silently to his room, cheeks beginning to hurt. Oh, but he couldn't. No, no. This was too good. He couldn't wait! Not at all...

He sat on his bed, and slipped his Converse onto his feet. He wrapped the white laces around his hands, pulling them tight, not unlike choking someone. He tied them, hands still and the feeling returning.

But, there was no pain. Just a feeling. It was an urge, and one he couldn't ignore. It ate away at him, as he slipped under the covers of his bed, careful with the knife. He wanted writhe, to struggle as it suffocated him. But no, Jeff simply laid there, eyes wide and mouth stretched to the max.  
Not long after he heard the front door open and shut. Soon, so soon... He was so ready, but he had patience. This had to be done with care, with precision. His door opened, and he rapidly shut his eyes and forced the smile off of his face, feigning sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Jeffrey. We love you-" Lies. "-so don't think that. I can't tell you this when you wake. Please understand..." The door closed with a soft click.

Oh, Jeffrey Winters understood. He understood perfectly. Everything made sense, and so his plan could now begin. He got out of bed and waited by his door. He heard his parents check on Liu, then walk down the hall to their bedroom. His door opened as theirs' shut. He kept it open and crept into the bathroom, switching on the light and leaving the door barely open.

He looked at his reflection, his beautiful, beautiful relfection. Such wonderfully white skin, and perfectly red lips. Without hesitation, and looking away, he brought out the knife and pressed the razor sharp tip to the left corner of his mouth. It stung in such a nice way, as he began to cut away the flesh.

The steel made a thin, red line from his mouth to his ear. Hot, crimson blood trickled from the split in his skin. He did the same to the other side, marvelling at the contrasting color between red and white. His cuts were accurate and done with an artist's hand. He traced two more lines, a bit lower than the first.

Now came the fun part. He laid the knife flat against his right cheek, the edge barely touching the corner of the cuts. He slowly dragged the knife down, sliding under the traced skin, and slicing it away from the muscle. It pained him terribly, but that kept him going. The sensation of the knife sliding back and forth, skinning his cheek like it was a hot wire through butter. The strip fell away, and into the sink with a quiet plop, which was stained with his blood. His hoody was getting soaked too, catching the trails that coated his lower jaw and neck.

He admired his work, gazing hungrily at the exposed muscle. His stomach fluttered, and he couldn't resist running his finger through the cut, biting his tongue as he felt the smooth strands of tissue.

He worked on his left, being just as surgical and gloriously disturbed as when he did his right. Soon, he had a pretty Chelsea grin, stretching ear to ear. He couldn't look away, oh he just couldn- What? He blinked. No, no. That can't happen! He needs to see it, forever. Those damned things known as eyelids must go!

He looked in the medicine cabinet, searching for one item that will seal the deal. Bingo! He pulled out a silver lighter, flicking it open and gazing hard into the flame. Without a word he brought the tip of the knife to the blade, heating it. He can't have any blood in his eyes, or else he'll be blinded, temporary or not. The hot metal would seal the capillaries. After a few minutes, the tip was bright red.

Jeff pinched his upper left lid, pulling it out and away from his eye. It was quicke and clean, since the skin was so thin and fragile. No blood, completely heat sealed. There was just enough to cover the top of his eye. After slicing away the bottom lid, he knew he'll never close them again. The lids were still there, just halfed so he couldn't blink. He actually liked how it set his icy blue orbs into an eternal glare. The right one was done quickly too, so he didn't have to reheat the knife again.

The trauma to his eyes, though, brought on involuntary tears. They fell, mixing with the bloody streams from his cheeks. The salt in them stung a bit. And before Jeff knew it, he was full out sobbing. Sobbing with complete joy. Soon, he'll tie up all loose ends. Soon, he'll be free.

He bowed his head as he heard the quick steps of his mother racing to the bathroom. She threw open the door, gasping at all of the blood in the bathroom. "Jeffrey?!" He looked up at her, making her scream softly.

"Your face! Oh, my God, what did you do!?" she cried out, falling to her knees. Jeff tilted his head at her, speaking in a soft, innocent voice.

"My-my face was hurting, but I didn't want to stop smiling, Mommy. Now I can smile... forever..."

Margaret forced her eyes away from the smile, trying her best not to empty her stomach of its contents. Then, she saw the eyes, and how they never stopped blinking. "Oh, God... Your eyes!"

Jeff raised a tentative hand to his stil tender lids. "Well, I needed to be able to see my beautiful face." He then gave his mother a cryptic look. "Do you think I'm beautiful, Mommy?"

Margaret flinched, but gave him a shaky smile nonetheless. "Oh course, sweetie," she lied. "L-Let me get your Father... I'm sure he'll l-love it too!" She darted out of there and to her bedroom. In her haste she failed to see her youngest one following quietly, bloody knife held loosely by his side.

She burst into the room, eyes wide with fear and sweat glistening on her brow. Peter, startled out of his sleep, glared tiredly at his wife. "What the fu-?" He stopped when he took in her image. "Marge?"

"Peter, get the gun! Jeff's gone insane..." She felt the hairs on her neck stand on in, and even Peter noticed the odd drop in temperature.

"Moooommmmyyyy..." Jeff cooed, voice low and raspy. The two looked to the doorway, their blood freezing in their veins. There, standing in a bloody white hoody and knife in hand, was Jeffrey Winters. The youngest son they had planned on abandoning "You lied..."

He shot forward, impossibly fast, towards Peter. The man could only whimper in fear and pain as his son slid the knife across his neck, splitting it like cloth and severing the jugular. Blood sprayed across the room, squirting in small, powerful fountains with each beat of a faltering heart. Peter choked and sputtered, dying in seconds.

Margaret stood stock still, paralyzed with fear as Jeff sank the knife into Peter's stomach. It squelched, and the smell of fresh blood and pulverized insides hit her senses like a brick wall lined with hot iron spikes. She wanted to scream, but it was overtaken with the urge to vomit. She fell to her knees, gagging and retching, her stomach's contents spilling onto the floor as Jeff began laughing insanely.

"Oh, Mother..." She refused to look up as Jeff walked over to her, carefully avoiding the rancid puke. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back up, making her scream. He hastily began stabbing her throat. More blood. You'd think, at this point, that Jeff's hoody was actually red. Alas, as his mother's cardiovascular system went into overdrive, unintentionally hastening her death, Jeff had left the room, whispering a single phrase.

"Go to sleep..." The burning had subsided completely, leaving Jeff feeling incredibly empty. He trudged down the hall, knife now unbearably heavy as he stopped infront of Liu's door.

It has to be done, he told himself. Liu won't be able to cope, with what I've done, he convinced himself. His heart pounded hard in his chest, the knot around it tightening with each beat. An involuntary sob escaped his mouth, so he bit his left hand, tears making clear trails on the red stained skin.

With a loud cry he burst through the door and leapt onto the bed. Liu awoke with a small yelp, eyes widening in confusion before a pillow found its way onto his face. Jeff sat on his chest, pinning Liu's arms to his side with his knees. His big brother fought, hard, yelling out for help. Jeff, crying just as much, drove the knife once into the pillow.

CRACK! The skull of Liu Winter's split as an eleven inch single edge hunting knife was forced through. Blood blossomed across the white pillow, and beneath onto the sheets. But he didn't die immediately. His last thoughts were who could've done this, and why were those blue eyes so familiar? All struggling ceased, and Jeff found himself holding onto the body of his best friend. His now dead brother. Dead by his hand. He kept the pillow in place, not wanting to see the destroyed image of Liu as he pulled the knife back out.

He wanted to die, to just curl up on the floor, and die. But, he had to do it. Liu shouldn't have to suffer, being a murderer's brother. No, he did the right thing. And the ever-happy Liu wanted him to continue on, regardless of what happened.

A smile returned to Jeff's face. He helped Liu sleep. Sleep through the nightmare that was life. He helped them all sleep. He'll help others. Helping is good. That's what they teach you in school, right?

Jeff turned his back to the body and walked to the door with an odd sense purpose. "So, I shouldn't keep them waiting~" He glanced at his reflection of the bloodstained knife. "I'll help them all go to sleep..."


End file.
